extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Universes of the Parrell
This story is based off the Team of Heroes storyline. This story takes place in an alternate universe of the alternate universe of the Team of Heroes. In this story Icarax along with the rest of the Makuta won and now are forming their empire however not everything goes according to plan. Chapter One Icarax seated in his new stone throne looked through a small gold spiraling image being projected by advance technology that laid on the grey stone floor showing the matoran of Artahka workng there regular jobs. It had been only two days since that battle, Icarax thought. The battle that animated and lingered in Icarax's mind was the battle between the Team of Heroes. The outcome of that battle was one that didn't suprize him, Icarax recalled. The Team of Heroes travelled to Artahka after the epic battle of Metru Nui took place. Thousands of Makuta were created for that particular battle. Each Makuta identical to each other with the life as a soldier and nothing else. The Team of Heroes won that battle. New heroes emerged and after the Makuta's defeat at the battle of Metru Nui the threat of the Makuta unusually moved to Artahka. The Plan that Teridax created failed. The Toa Nuva won there battle at Karda Nui and the Makuta fled. They gathered there forces at Destral and attacked Metru Nui. However the Energy Storm never happened and Toa Ignika strangely disappeared without cause of the Makuta. Icarax and Krika knew of Teridax's plan for the Energy Storm to whipe out his colleagues though kept it a secret to themselves for they knew it was an advantage that was of importance. Teridax's anterdermis left Mata Nui's original dorment body and travelled to Destral so he could gain a body. Teridax was defeated at Metru Nui by a mysterious toa called Master Toa. Chapter Two The next moment a Matoran came rushing in. The swirling image faded while the image projetor was disrupted. Icarax glared at the Matoran. "What is it?" Icarax flared. The Av-Matoran began to speak. "Well, there i-is a group of toa entering the coast." The Av-Matoran spoke with fear slighty hinting. "Do you know which pathetic Toa Team it is?" Icarax said while glancing through his body's Iden towards one of the room's windows. The Matoran started to paralize with fear as soon as Icarax responded to his report. The Matoran didn't know what Toa team it was. All he knew was that a battle between a group oa Toa and Rahkshi sparked. The Matoran feared that if he displeased Icarax in any way the most pleasant thing he could do is end him. Suddenly a large explosion happened followed by a blazing fire and a small tremer. "Well, Matoran? I don't intend to let insignificant Toa destroy my domain." Just as the Matoran started to begin with a response Icarax using a Toa tool channelled his power of chain lighting and blasted the Matoran with a blinding blast. Electricity rapidly flowed through the Matoran while chaining off from the small mass with an unsettling sound of the of the element and the Matoran's scream of pain. The Matoran dropped to the ground screaming as his body glowed with electricity. Icarax stood up and looked at the dead Av-Matoran. Electricity sparked from moment to moment on the Matoran's body. Pity wasn't something Icarax had for the Matoran. Chapter Three Icarax then stepped toward a window on his right and leaned out. The tower Icarax resindented gave a bird's eye view over Artahka. From this view Icarax noted blasts of elemental energies causing damage. One thing that displeased icarax was Toa disrupting his plan. Icarax then travelled through his fortress' and used a transportation device that transported him on the exact location of the battle between a group of Toa and Rahksi. Icarax analyzed the battle that took place in front of him. The Toa Team was none other than the Toa Nuva. Icarax reconized these Toa and knew these Toa wielded much power. After Deciding what was the best option to deal with the Toa Nuva Icarax telepathicly contacted his Matoran workers at a nearby lab to transport The Expendables to his current location. The Matoran rushingly operate controls to release strange beings from containers of vast unbeleivable technology. The six beings start to glow as there particles begin to dematerialize and reform to their next destination. As soon as Icarax telepathicly called for these beings they appear behind him aligned. "Good. My experiments are a success." Icarax stated pleased at the presence of several beings behind him. Chapter Four Tahu used his High-Speed Rotating Blade to channel his fire powers into a stream of fire blasting away the Rahkshi that swarmed around him. He looked around and checked to see his team fighting the swarm of Rahkshi. He noticed most the Rahkshi where depleted and the Rahkshi that fought were few. Quickly his team downed the last of the Rahkshi and just noted several beings standing in front of them. The being that stood in front of the group was something that pondered the Toa Nuva. It seemed to them that it was Matoro Inika. Tahu focused on the being and realized the red glowing eyes contrasting from Matoro's body that stared at them. Matoro's mouth starts to move and the voice that comes out is one that strikes the six toa. The toa prepare their arms as soon as they reconize Icarax's voice. "So you toa have come to my domain to atempt to seize Artahka? Before we collide I would like to tell you about my experiments that I have in stock." Tahu trying to figuire out what Icarax had in plan begins to respond. "I guess we could take time to listen to you bable, Icarax." Tahu said. "Shortly after the Team of Heroes came to Artahka they seperated into two groups..." Icarax began explaining until a devastating explosion interupted him. Chapter Five Everyone's attention went to the sight of a Toa like being sliding across the ground towards them. Icarax didn't know who this being was. He assumed this being was the average Toa. This being tried to pull himself up but his efort was depleted by the pain that surged. "Who do we have here?" Icarax asked, sensing the presence of another Makuta. While Icarax started to tell about his experimens a seperate battle took place near by. The toa looked for the cause and saw nothing. To the Toa Nuva's suprize a Makuta starts to appear. The Makuta wasn't visible at sight because his surrondings were the colors the Makuta was. "An intruder. Perhaps a Toa." The Makuta answers. "You have done well, Krika." The Toa Nuva began to grow nervous. The Toa had fought Icarax before and knew he was much to handle let alone there old enemy Krika. Krika wasn't familiar to the Toa. His appearance wasn't one that looked like a skeletal Rahi. After Icarax conquered Artahka he learned a way to demutate a few of his fellow Makuta. "May I join you, Icarax? I have unsettled business to attend with these Toa." Krika tells. "Be my guess." Icarax turned his head toward the six Toa. "Follow my lead." Icarax telepathicly tells Krika. Tahu knew his team members were depending on him. He was waiting for the right time to attack. "Now, where were was I?" Chapter Six to be continued... Category:Mazeka369